Floriculture
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Sara likes flora and fauna and maybe her mother-in-law, too. Spoilers for 11x13, The Two Mrs. Grissoms. GSR.


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: I was actually a little worried that I wouldn't be able to write anything tonight. How do you follow up an episode that seems like the best piece of fanfic brought to life?

The answer is fluff. Sweet, sweet fluff.

Smut will probably follow eventually. But for now, enjoy the sap!

* * *

Floriculture

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

**Other things may change us, but we start and end with family. - Anthony Brandt**

**

* * *

**

_He is very happy._

Sara was already smiling, but seeing Betty Grissom sign those words made her face ache with joy. Only a few days earlier, she had been convinced that the woman would have preferred Squeaky Fromme as a candidate for her son's heart.

"So am I," she told her mother-in-law. Using her hands, she added, "I miss him."

Betty nodded in complete agreement. For a second, it seemed like she wanted to add something, but she just grasped Sara's hand again, squeezed it in silent goodbye and stood up.

"Wait." Sara reached out and touched her arm to stop her. "Did you come just to give me this?" she asked, making as many of the corresponding signs as possible and gesturing at the violets.

Grissom's mother hesitated before shaking her head. Like she was nervous about something, her hands began to fly. Sara tried to follow her agile fingers, but she just couldn't keep up.

Holding up her own hands, she stopped Betty. _I'm sorry. I'm still learning._

With a brief smile of apology, her mother-in-law started signing again, slower this time. After a minute, Sara blinked. She didn't understand every sign, but she got enough of them to know that Betty had moved on from talking about Sara's sex life and was now talking about the viability of her womb.

She finished in a flourish. _I have always wanted to hold a grandchild before I die. _

Noticing the sudden slackness of Sara's jaw, Betty shook her head at her own bluntness. _Now I am sorry. Again. That came out badly._

Sara started to shake her head; she changed her mind at the last second, though. Her shock turned into a smile and her smile morphed into laughter.

Betty frowned and signed, _What's so funny about that? All mothers want grandchildren._

Pressing her lips together to stifle her amusement, Sara reached for her phone. She brought up her outgoing calls and Grissom's ID topped the list. Next to his name was a picture, the same image that graced her screen whenever he called.

She held up the phone for Betty to see and pointed at the tiny photo.

_A flower_? Grissom's mother lifted her shoulders. _You like vegetation. _

Not knowing the sign for the words, Sara spelled them out. _It's a lotus blossom. _Betty stared at her, blankly. "The lotus blossom can symbolize new beginnings in some cultures," Sara said, signing what she could. "Gil put this on my phone when we started trying to have a baby."

Unfortunately, she only knew one sign that stood for what it took to create a baby...her husband had eagerly taught it to her on their honeymoon...and making it brought back so many erotic memories that she blushed.

Betty didn't notice. Her eyes were too wide with excitement. She grabbed Sara's hand and mouthed, "Are you?"

It was Sara's turn to lift her shoulders. "I had to see a doctor after the explosion in Julia's office." She spread her hands._ They took blood. I'll know soon. _

For a second, Sara was convinced that her mother-in-law was going to burst into tears right there in the middle of the lab and, frankly, that thought terrified her, but like her son would have, Betty collected herself just in time.

Her fingers took off. _If you aren't, it just means that you'll have to keep trying. You're young and healthy and if Gil is anything like his father, there shouldn't be any problem on his end. I was pregnant before the end of our honeymoon, you know. _She paused. _Does this mean that Gil will be staying in town for good? Or will you be moving around with him? Will you keep working? Do you..._

"Whoa, stop, stop." Smiling, Sara waved her hands back and forth. "We're still working on the details. It's only been a couple of months." She hesitated before adding, _If I am pregnant, he'll be surprised. He thought it would take longer. _

Betty nodded with great affection. _My son has always been a humble overachiever. _

When Nick entered the room a second later, he found them holding hands and laughing.

"Looks like your mother-in-law's finally warming up to you," he told Sara later as they were driving to a 419 in Henderson.

"Yeah." Sara took her eyes off the road just long enough to flash him a too-sweet smile. "Don't be jealous, Nick. I just happen to be able to give her son something you can't."

"Sara, if you're talking about..."

"Sex. Amazing sex. Crazy amazing sex. Just in case you or Catherine or anyone at the lab who has been listening to Hodges has any doubts about that."

The rest of the trip sailed by in peaceful silence.

* * *

"Pregnant?"

Grissom was so stunned that he forgot to sign. Not that his mother needed the translation. She already knew. In fact, she'd found out almost at the same time Sara had, as Betty had accompanied her daughter-in-law to the definitive appointment with her gynocologist while Grissom was still trapped in Peru.

Across the table, the two Mrs. Grissoms exchanged a look before Sara nodded at her husband. She didn't trust her voice or her hands right then; neither of them were very steady.

"You...you really are?" Falling back against his chair, Grissom stared at Sara like she was the eighth wonder of the world. "For certain?"

"One hundred percent certain," she whispered. Using her shaky hands, she added, "It should happen in late August." Sara bit her lip. "You're happy?"

Grissom blinked. "I'm not sure that's the right word."

Betty glanced back and forth between her son and his wife; a frown pulled at her mouth when she should have been smiling. _Gilbert Grissom, if you do not get up from this table and take your wife into your arms and show her exactly how much you appreciate the fact that she is carrying your child, I will disown you! I mean it!_

Somewhere in the midst of his mother's tirade, Grissom's initial shock gave way to wonder. Before Betty could carry her threat any further, he slid out of his chair and knelt down next to Sara's. To the restaurant's other patrons, it looked like he was about to propose, but instead of taking his wife's hand, Grissom gently laid his palm on her flat stomach.

Their eyes met and Sara saw everything she needed to see in those blue depths she so adored. Her anxiety melted away. Whether he stayed in Vegas or she planned her pregnancy around his schedule, they were bringing a new life into the world. The details seemed inconsequential.

"See?" Grissom smiled. "I told you the lotus blossom would work."

Blinking back her tears, Sara shrugged. "My money is on the crazy amazing sex."

Because they were lost in a kiss, neither of them noticed Betty sign, with a fair amount of amusement, _Mine, too._

* * *

Fin


End file.
